


Come And Catch A High With Me, My Love.

by Ash_Writes



Series: Safewording [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Phan Smut, Vanilla, idk what I’m supposed to put here, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Writes/pseuds/Ash_Writes
Summary: After the crazy kinks he’d discovered in his university days, there was a breath of fresh air that came with dating someone so young and naïve. However, that naïvety wouldn’t last forever, and soon Dan would be muttering kinks he wanted to try, red faced and averted eyes.OrThe one with Kinky!Dan and Vanilla!Phil, and Phil safewords during kinky sex.





	Come And Catch A High With Me, My Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt this is based off;  
> Prompt: Phil doesn’t like kinky sex so much but because Dan does, they have it once in a while. When they are having BDSM sex and Phil is sub&bottoming, he safewords and Dan gives him long aftercare  
> \- this doesn’t have much aftercare and I’m shitty at writing BDSM but this is the best I could do in v sorry this is really shitty I hate it but I need to get this up.

When Dan and Phil started dating, back in 2009, Dan was awkward, a teenager that pretended to know anything about sex but in reality had never touched a vagina or penis that wasn’t his own.

Phil wasn’t the most experienced man on the planet, but he had been to university, and he had slept with a large number of his flatmates. It’s just what everyone did; there were no strings and no attachments because this was university and the person you’d slept with last night was now sleeping with last weekends hook up.

Phil wasn’t the most knowledgeable, but he’d slept with enough people, been called and called enough people daddy, tied up others and been tied up enough, and done a million others things enough to know he didn’t like any of it. His favourite sex was that with his first long term boyfriend, Cain, who would touch him like he was glass and move inside or around him like they were just married and they wanted the other to know how good they were.

Phil and Cain were together in high school and college, and broke up when they were 18. It had hurt Phil enough that he locked himself inside and would rarely go out, heartbroken for months until he left for university. At university there was no place for broken hearts, and it was there he learnt to be okay again.

That’s why he was more reluctant with Dan. He felt himself falling in love with the beautiful boy as soon as they started talking, and he spent months trying to find a grip on a slope as smooth as the Hoover Dam.

After the crazy kinks he’d discovered in his university days, there was a breath of fresh air that came with dating someone so young and naïve. However, that naïvety wouldn’t last forever, and soon Dan would be muttering kinks he wanted to try, red faced and averted eyes.

The first request Dan had was breath play, which had become choking, also. Phil didn’t mind it, he got nothing from it but he also didn’t have anything happening to him, and therefore he was okay because for him everything was still simple.

Dan requested sensory deprivation, being bruised, tied up, and Phil could do all of this, until Dan, who’d now grown up, 22 and no longer the embarrassed 19 year old Phil had met, requested that they swap positions. He wanted to tie his boyfriend up and tease him and call him a slut.

Dan hated bringing it up, the couple had had endless conversations about Phil promising him he didn’t mind it, he didn’t enjoy it as much as skin on skin, rolling around under the sheets, but he didn’t mind. He knew it’s what got Dan off white-hot, blacking-out hard, and in return, Dan would fuck Phil, or be fucked by Phil, slow and deep and just enough to show their love to each other more than any heart eyes Howell or muttered words at three a.m.

When Dan and Phil had gotten home from their day trip to London, they’d collapsed onto the sofa, exhausted and cuddly. They’d fallen asleep in the comfort of the other, breathing in sync, body heat keeping them warm in the British March weather.

Dan had woken up after a few hours, the sound of his boyfriend’s whimpering keeping him from sleep, but he didn’t mind. He’d left him to sleep for a while longer, slowly growing hard in the sweatpants he’d thrown on, before he woke him up. He’d been making such pretty noises, Dan couldn’t resist thinking about forcing them from his lips, or gagging him so they were muffled and beautiful.

That’s where they were, Phil had been gagged and tied to their bed, wrists around the headboard and legs apart with a spreader. Dan was dragging a feather butt plug that had been inside him down Phil’s thigh, up his thigh, over his abdomen and nipples, and Phil, pillow princess he was, was arching into every touch and mewling quietly.

When Dan began running the feathers over Phil’s cock, which was hard and encased in a cock ring, and pushing fingers inside him, lips on his nipples - after asking Phil for consent for all of them - Phil couldn’t breathe. He was gagged and he was overstimulated in the bad way. His body was drenched in sweat and he just wanted to get off, not in the nice way either. He was just so frustrated.

He’d been holding the squeak toy in his hand since they’d begun, like he always did when he was gagged, and every so often Dan would ask him if he was okay, and he’d squeeze the toy to communicate. If he wasn’t enjoying it, he’d also squeeze it to get his attention.

Dan pulled his mouth off of Phil’s nipples, looking at his boyfriend. He looked completely fucked out underneath him, beautiful and completely gone.

“You okay, baby?” Dan asked loudly, authoritatively, expecting a squeak of the ball and to continue, but it didn’t come. His eyes raised to meet Phil’s, and the rims of red that previously were filled with lust just seemed frustrated now. Dan’s head cleared immediately and he dropped the feather butt plug.

“You want out?” Dan offered, and Phil nodded desperately, and immediately the handcuffs were off and the ball gag was being untied from behind his head.

His spreader was unclipped and he pulled himself into a ball, the squeak toy rolling off the bed. He was still hard, still desperate to get off, but right now he needed a moment.

When he uncurled, Dan was offering him water, which he took gratefully, and they stayed quiet for a moment, just catching their breath and letting themselves think.

Dan helped cool him down with a cold face cloth, over his face and chest and thighs, getting rid of all the sweat and pre come and lube spread across his body.

“Do you want to get off, my love?” Dan asked quietly, as not to spook his boyfriend who was always fragile after these scenes. Dan himself was still hard, though he wasn’t aching like Phil seemed to be. Phil nodded small, and Dan looked over him, removing the cock ring and moving to pick the lube up to jack him off.

“Fuck me, Dan?” Phil knew Dan liked being called Daddy, Sir, Master, when they were less than vanilla, and the use of his name was enough for Dan to know Phil needed his boyfriend right now, not his master.

Dan nodded softly, “Condom?” He asked, and Phil shook his head. He wanted his boyfriend, with everything that came with that. Phil whimpered as Dan took him by the thighs and tugged him so his ass was on Dan’s knees, pushing inside when he’d lubed himself up, his body stretched from the butt plug that had been inside him.

They were both so hard, so horny and in love that they didn’t need much to rip them over the edge. Phil ended up pushing Dan onto his back and riding him until he came across both of their chests, whining and whimpering each time his prostate was hit. When he’d come, he moved away from the bundle of nerves until Dan got off inside him, letting his come slip out of him like hard candy dripping on him until his thighs were wet.

Dan proceeded to draw a bath, and the couple spent the early hours of the morning that they’d woken up to being affectionate and adoring the other.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to High by Alison Wonderland but like I changed it slightly to make sense okay bye.


End file.
